The use of stimulated Brillouin scattering (SBS) for fiber optic strain and temperature distributed sensors is well known in the art. One of the most widely used approaches is the classical method of Brillouin optical time-domain analysis technique (BOTDA), where a pump pulse interacts with a counter propagating probe wave. Strain and temperature information is deduced from the local Brillouin gain spectrum (BGS), which is measured by scanning the optical frequency of the probe wave.
In order achieve high strain/temperature resolution over a wide dynamic range of these two measurands, the scanned frequency range must be wide (>100 MHz) and of high granularity, resulting in a fairly slow procedure, that often requires multiple scanning to reduce noise. Thus, classical BODTA is currently mainly applied to the static or semi-static measurements.